Die for you
by blackflame28
Summary: Just some thoughts about Jesus *a new poem added Jan. 21*
1. Default Chapter

Die for You Would you die for anyone? Is there something special you die for? Is it your class ring? You saved months for it But would you die for it?  
  
Is it your boyfriend? You love him with all your heart You love being with him But would you dir for him?  
  
Would you die for your mom? You love, care, learn from her She helps you when you are down But would you die for her?  
  
Would you die for your beliefs? Your rights, wrongs and ethics? They make you a better person But would you die for them?  
  
What if someone died for you? Some who loves you fully Someone who wants you to be happy Someone who gave everything for you What would you do?  
  
Someone did die for you He loves you He wants your happiness He died so you could live How would you thank Him? 


	2. Around my neck

Around My Neck

I wear these metal nails upon my throat 

As a symbol of our sins forgiven 

For a reminder that I cannot gloat 

Remembrance that a stake was driven 

The pewter nails were once a sign of pain 

Just imagine the fear He must have felt 

Many people might think He was insane 

What a horrid hand this God-man was dealt 

Thirty pieces sold for Him to be nailed 

He died for us, a sign of endless love 

His life was returned, the Lord prevailed 

This is such an awesome sign from above 

He paid the price for our terrible sin 

But glory in heaven is ours to win. 


	3. Freedom

Freedom 

The world is in darkness

There seems to be no hope

but there He comes

bearing a bright torch

He lights the way

for those who are lost

He shows the way

to happiness

He comes to save

the sinners, thieves and murderers

He comes to save

you and me

from unhappiness

from the eternal fire

He's our Saviour

my Messiah

sent from the One Most High

He deserves to be worshipped

He's the Passover Lamb

the Truth, the Way, the Light

He's all these things to me

He saved me from death

He wants to save you too

He comes with a sword

bringing peace and love

the Eternal Judge

Pick up your cross

Will you follow Him too? 


	4. One Fateful Night

The Fateful Night 

One fateful night 

You came to me 

When I was sobbing and on my own 

I thought no one was there.

  
  
I looked up at you 

My heart was still crying 

You took me into Your arms 

And told me Your promises.

  
  
"I love thee" 

is what you said 

and I believed You 

I allowed you into my heart.

  
  
Life didn't become perfect 

but it sang a different song 

It didn't become easy 

but I wasn't alone.

  
  
You walked beside me 

every day 

You kept me strong 

You were my Saviour.

  
  
Now I carry Your light 

And let other people see 

What a miraculous work 

You did in me.


	5. Christmas Snow

Christmas Snow

Starring out the

kitchen window

watching fluffy snow fall

Remember that first Christmas

when a King was born in a manger

Imagine that long ride

to the small town of Bethlehem

a King of all kings

was born in the manger

From infinite to finite

this baby was worshipped

by the men with sheep

and magi from a- far

a Lord of all lords

But another King

hated the babe

jealously ripped through him

'Born another King?'

he growled

and sentenced all babies to death

The little King grew up

escaped the murderous rampage

and became the Prince of Peace

Told parables of truth

Told the way to salvation

Told the world He was the Son of Man

only to be called a liar

a lunatic and fraud

this innocent babe

was crucified

this child who was worshipped

who followed the law to the letter

was nailed to the cross

Died.

Buried.

Lord of lords?

King of kings?

Messiah?

Saviour?

Redeemer of man- kind?

Dead and buried.

An innocent child

born in a manager

with gifts of gold, frankincense and myrrh

gifts for a king

foretold by the angels

and prophets

was dead and buried

Was betrayed by a friend

this King of kings

Sold for thirty pieces

this Lord of lords

such power and majesty

dead and buried

Three days later

a sadden mother and friend

go to perform

the funeral ritual

wonders of wonders

the babe was not there

risen and alive

as the Scriptures foretold.

Lord of all lords!

King of all kings!

The Messiah!

The Saviour!

Redeemer of man- kind!

Risen and alive!

Sentenced to die

death can hold no bonds

on the Son of God!

Now starring out the window

white fluffy snow fall

reminding us

once more

what Christmas is all about.

_Lord of lords! _

_King of kings! _

_Prince of Peace _

_and Son of Man _

_My Saviour _

_and Redeemer _

_I worship You with all._


	6. Tears

Tears

And God cried

But He didn't cry

because people blasphemed Him

nor did He cry

because people were sinning

nor because

People died

but because they were hurting

His people were in pain

there was nothing He could do

He longed to take them in His arms

And tell them that He cared

God cried

People didn't listen

People didn't want His hugs

they didn't want His comfort

they didn't want His love

He gave all for them

He gave His only Son for them

They rejected Him

And God cried.


	7. Unbelievable

Unbelievable

How lucky is His creation

to be loved so much

that the Father of creation

would die for them.

We turned away from Him

and did everything else

we didn't want to do what He wanted

and didn't care of His feelings.

He could punish us

send us to hell

watch us suffer and be tormented

and know He was right.

But instead He made a plan

a plan of the ages

to send us a perfect Lamb

so we could have a chance with Him.

The Lamb came to Earth

born in the lowest of lows

lived a life of an outcast

and suffered the most horrible of deaths.

To be whipped

tortured

stripped 

and humiliated.

All because He loved us

All because to see us hurt pained Him.

So the Lamb took our sin

and died on the cross

with His perfect life

His blood was the price.

My life is now saved

because there was a god

who loved me so much

that He rather die to see us dead. 

**Author's Note: I have just finished reading A's _Were__ You There and this is my reaction. How lucky we are that there is a God who loves us so much! _**


	8. Torn From My Heart

Torn from My Heart

My heart is aching

My soul is bleeding

I am in a million pieces.

I loved you with my all

You were my everything

I knew I couldn't live without you.

But you still broke my heart

You decided to live without me

You said no to me.

I was your child

Your produce of love

so small and innocent I was

but you decided to do without me.

So now my heart is aching

My soul is bleeding

And I'm in a million pieces

Just because you decided to do without me. 

**_A/N: _**_Okay this annoys me GREATLY… I read this essay on ff.net in the Bible section about abortion and as I read through the reviews it got to me. Personally I am pro- life… but when I was younger I was pro- choice and I figured this- you could live with it then who cares? But I grew up. I have read about the ways the kill the child and it makes me sick. So this is in response of the essay… if I could only remember the name OR author… I though it was 'A' but I am wrong… anyway… I guess I'm expecting a lot of flames for this but please remember this is my opinion and I'm not forcing or even asking you to change your opinion. One more thing: I choice to put this with my other poems because Pro- life-ness agrees with the Christian beliefs and … because I want to. Alright then… later. -blackflame_


	9. My Cross

My Cross

'Pick up your cross

I came as a sword

Splitting up families

Splitting up friends

I don't promise an easy life

I call you out of conformity

Are you willing?'

I walk on eggshells

I'm quite afraid

Boast my beliefs?

Post my faith?

I am called intolerant

and close minded.

I want to make everyone happy

but I must remember my Saviour's words

Why should I fear?

Nothing can separate me from His love

Why should I be afraid?

Jesus has said 

'Do not fear'

Paul has said the same

Martyrs from the past

weren't afraid

Martyrs from the present

aren't afraid

Nor am I.  

I will pick up my cross

I will follow You

I will preach the Good News

I will post my poems

I will speak of Your love

I am not afraid. 


	10. Poison

Poison

Poison 

fills my body

from the moment I was born

I cannot free myself

I fight against the poison

I pretend I am a doctor

and try to heal myself

I forget the poison

and think maybe it will just go away

I look around me

Your poison is worst than mine

So I must not be that sick

I look at my poison

and still feel the effects

no matter what I do

The poison is there

In you

In me

The poison ruins all

and death is symptom

It may not come now

So I needn't worry

I don't want to die

Since I am not dying right now

It must not be real

But it is

Mom gave the poison to me

Dad gave the poison to me

and I'm dying

there is nothing I can do to heal on my own

So therefore I must die.

Wrong.

There is a cure

It's for all who need it

All who wants it

All who accepts it

I didn't have to work for it

I didn't have to buy it

I didn't have to anything

All I had to do 

was accept it

I met the doctor

and he offered me a cure

and questions filled my mind

Can't I heal myself?

Can't you just heal me?

Can't I work for it?

What if there is no poison?

I can't be that sick, right?

All answers were no

and the cure is free

and real

Just accept Me

and you will be cured.


End file.
